


Surprise!

by woshuwoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, Other, youre welcome tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: Reader surprises their best friend Ethan at the last date of the You're Welcome tour and could not be happier to see him.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello remember when i talked about creating a chaptered story of oneshots? yeah instead i made a tumblr djdjfnfn. its called universalemn and you can follow it if youd like. alright cool.

It wasn't the best idea. It was time consuming, a bit of a hassle, and definitely not cost effective, but you'd never claimed to have good ideas. A part of you rationalized that this was only the first leg of the first tour and that eventually they'd drag their shows to the east coast, to Maine, and you could just go then. But another part of you refused. This was the /first/ tour. It was special, it was scary, it was new. You wanted to see that, not only for yourself but for Ethan. So after a short battle with your impulse control that ended with your silly decision triumphant, you bought a ticket to the show and a flight to Detroit.

A few weeks later, you stood outside the theater, hands stuffed in the pockets of your jacket as you rocked on the balls of your feet. The doors opened and as people were led to their seats, you couldn't help but smile. You'd seen a few videos and pictures, all of which the teams hard work and dedication practically radiated out of. There was also a strange meta feeling seeing as you'd listened to Ethan’s distressed rambling about them. A video of a certain dance and you remembered the 20 exasperated texts from him, groaning about how he just couldn't get it right.

Your phone buzzed and brought you out of your reverie. You looked at the screen to see Ethan’s name, followed by a frighteningly long list of blue emojis in luea of a last name. You'd never understood people using their friends full names for their contacts. It was professional, yes, but /so boring/.

Ethan: Holy shit. Oh my god I'm gonna DIE

Ethan: Is it possible to die from nervousness and excitement at the same time? Bc that is what's about to go down 

Ethan: It's the last show, y/n. What if I fuck it up? What if something absolutely terrible happens? WHAT IF SOMEONE DIES THAT WILL RUIN IT

You laugh to yourself as the texts come, one after another. 

Y/N: Eth, calm down. You're gonna do fine, I guarantee it. The shows have been wonderful so far, what makes you think this will be the one that sucks?

Y/N: Actually don't answer that you'll just freak yourself out more. Don't worry, Ethan. It's gonna be amazing, I know it.

You smile as you message him, and consider telling him that you're there. But you planned to do it afterwards, as more of a surprise. You missed him, though, and were itching to see him in real life again. The last time you'd seen him had been before he moved to the opposite coast months ago. Every time he'd been close to being back home, you hadn't been able to catch up. Conflicting schedules had forced you from seeing your probably-best-friend in almost a year.

Ethan: Okay. Okay yeah you're right. It's gonna be fine totally

Ethan: Alright shows starting soon I gotta go. Love you bye

Y/N: Love you too. Good luck, Eth. Don't worry, hun, you know they'll love it.

You got a barrage of hearts interspersed with a few other strange emojis in response. You laugh to yourself and press the power button on your phone. A few minutes later the lights dim and you're swept up in the cheers of the crowd as the show starts.

It's strange, but wonderful. There's music and dancing and silly bits. They play games and laugh, changing costumes and bringing the audience into their fun. At one point there's a q and a portion and you're oh so tempted to ask a question to see if Ethan will realize what you've done.

You think you've blown your cover once when Amy, a beautiful blonde girl who Ethan introduced to you once over Skype and who dropped in on your conversations often, passed your seat at the end of your row. Her eyes passed over you, snapping back and filling with surprise. She obviously recognized you, but you just smiled and pressed a finger over your lips to tell her not to say anything. Her surprised expression turned mischievous and she turned away to find a questioner, smirk on her face.

Near the end of the show, the boys got weepy. There were tears and hugs and so much emotion flowing through the room that you felt yourself tearing up too. You were so immensely proud of Ethan and what he had accomplished. 

As they left the stage, you swallowed thickly and pulled out your phone. So far Ethan had texted you after every show, excited messages with more words misspelled than not, but you expected he'd be celebrating with his friends backstage right now. You open your conversation with Ethan and type out a message.

Y/N: You did wonderful, Eth. Your singing has really improved but the dancing could use some work. Especially liked the part where you tripped leaving the stage.

You pocketed your phone, moving into the crowd that was now flowing out of the venue. A few minutes later you were outside, cool night air refreshing on your skin, when your phone buzzed.

Ethan: ???????

Ethan: ur kiddin rihgt?

Ethan: Howd do you know that happened excuse me

Ethan: y/n…. Y/N

Ethan: AMMVY JUST SIAD SHE 

Y/N: That she saw me in the crowd? Because she did. I'm outside, dumby.

You didn't get an answer for a while as you edged around the crowd to stand by the side of the building. You wanted to see if you could wait it out and finally get to talk to Ethan in person again. You leaned against the wall, fidgeting with you phone. Suddenly, from farther down the alley a door slammed open. You jumped at the noise but barely had a moment to react before you were being knocked backwards by a speeding bullet of clothes and blue hair.

Ethan was babbling and hugging you tightly. You laughed, hugging him back. 

“Oh my god! I can't believe you're here what the fuck?” Ethan was still teary from the show and it made his eyes shine.

“What are you even doing here? What the hell oh my god.” Ethan was out of breath, laughing giddily as he grabbed your face in his hands. 

“I just… wanted to come see you. I know how much you've worked for this and I just couldn't wait to see you again. The show was wonderful, Eth.”

Ethan’s face flushed at the praise. “Thank you. I've really missed you, I'm so glad you're here.”

“I missed you too, Eth. So much.” You sigh. There's a warmth in your chest and you feel so content. Not even the fact that you're both in a cold, dank alley with a crowd of people right around the corner can ruin the moment. You're hugging your best friend again and you've never been happier.

Ethan’s breath leaves him suddenly and his eyes widen. His grip slackens as he looks at you. He opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. He breathes deeply before trying to speak again.

“I think I just realized something…”

“What?” You ask quietly, smile tugging the corners of your lips.

“I love you.”

Your brain short circuits and you blank for a moment. Then it's spinning out of control again, like fireworks are exploding against your eyes. You can't think of anything to say but you want to say everything.

You love him too. 

Instead of trying to formulate a coherent response, you surge forward and press your lips against his. He makes a surprised noise before leaning back against you. You're still hugging so you're so close you can feel how fast his heart is beating. It's like the world has frozen around you because nothing else matters. Nothing except Ethan.

When you pull away, he leans his forehead against yours and laughs. There's a moment of silence before the sound of people clapping bursts into the bubble the two of you created. You jump back, looking around to see the source of the noise. 

By the door Ethan burst out of is a group of people. You recognize them immediately as Ethan’s friend and tourmates. They're clapping and whooping loudly, one of them, who you recognize as Mark, even whistles. When you look at Ethan he's flushed all the way down his neck and glaring daggers at his friends.

“Fuck you.” He spits at them.

“It's your fault for leaving the door open.” The tall one, Tyler, says.

“It was like a romcom. I could practically hear the fireworks.” Kathryn, a girl you'd taken a special liking to because of her kind words and snarky comments, puts in.

You laugh loudly, heart swelling with happiness. You have Ethan. You have this. It's strange and complicated, but you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
